the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea Cho
Chelsea Cho was a journalist student at Class 7-B of Snow Ski High. She was among those who graduated from that year, as well as going to the vacation trip to Hawaii. However, the solar flare storm caused the massive white out and took her along with others to the Lost World Eden. Like everyone else, she too was transformed and reborn in the world. She manages to find Miss Cassandra Upperton of Class 4-A, surviving and learning with her, until they bump into Riley's group. She becomes a Mechanic among the Grant Group, alongwith the Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Chelsea Cho * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later with Blonde Streaks) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Journalism, camping, exercise, Riley (big crush), the whoe Snow Ski High Track Team, basketball team, and all teams with cute guys on them (formerly), barbecue Eel, Jurassic Park films * Dislikes: Being left out of action, being flat chested (formerly), treated like a damsel in distress, lava traps, being chased * Family: Deceased Appearance Casual LWE Attire Background Chelsea was an average student and one of the most popular girls from a rich family, though she did not get along well with her father. She was a cheerleader, and has had several boyfriends during her school years: Mason, Rick, and Nelson. Though she dropped out when her grades slowly tumbled downward, and was forced to take a more intellectual course. Though she was allowed to make the choice, and so she chose journalism. Which she actually started to enjoy the rush and infiltration part of the job. Personality Chelsea is a young girl with a passion for searching for the truth, as well as a hardworking girl with a streak of independence in her. Though it has given her quite an attitude in the process, which is typical for a girl with her background and age. Chelsea's attitude towards everything has landed her into trouble on several occasions. She got in trouble so often that her father sent her to a Rehabilitation Clinic, which she easily shot down due to its shady background and cult tactics to break the wills of kids her age. Chelsea was very popular with boys, even those who were way below her league. Though she honestly admits that even though she dated popular boys, they just didn't do anything for her. In truth, she may have dated popular boys, but it was only because they wanted her; it's the boys that she has a crush on that don't interest themselves to her that get her attention. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind, and has been noted to be rather intelligent. Due to the primitive concepts of modesty in her new homeworld, she doesn't seem to mind being naked at all, or going topless in base or among her friends. She says she gets a rush at it, as well as feeling comfy, comparing herself to Lady Godiva without the horse. And it doesn't hurt that she teases Mandy a bit at being okay with it. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Engineer Class Skills * Gymnastics * Intelligence ** Mechanics **'Computer Hacking' * Journalism ** Investigation Equipment *'Outfits' *'Hacking Equipment' *'Semi-Automatic Pistols' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Rachel Leigh Cook Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Defense Category:Engineers Category:Riley's Love Interests